Core B is the central cell culture and vector facility, which will provide support for each of four projects. This core facility will provide services for the following: 1) isolation of neutrophils from human and mouse blood; 2) isolation , charcterization, and culture of mouse lung endothelial cells; 3) culture of human lung micro vascular and pulmonary artery endothelial cells; 4) preparation of recombinant adenovirus expression constructs; 5) amplifying recombinant adenovirus constructs, and 6) infection of primary endothelial cells with recombinant adenoviruses for the experiments involved in the Projects as outlined in the Core description below. Mouse lung endothelial cell isolation and culture is pivotal for the accomplishment of studies proposed in Projects 1,3, and 4. In addition, these three projects will require human lung microvascular and pulmonary artery endothelial cells. The core will also isolate neutrophils from human and mouse blood for all projects. A major task of this core will be to provide viral expression constructs for the Projects 1,3, and 4. This core will also provide neutrophils and endothelial cells for the studies in Project 2. In addition, this Core is critical for providing endothelial cells from different knockout mice; e.g., NADPH oxidase (gp91 and p47 knockout), PKC-zeta knockout mice for Projects 1 and 4, TRPC4 knockout mice for Project 3, and TLR4 knockout mice for Project 4. The activity of this Core is essential for the successs of the Program Project.